Leyendo Los héroes del Olimpo I
by L. Nott
Summary: ¡NUEVO AVISO! - Los Siete han escapado de Roma, ahora los romanos los buscan pero los Destinos parecen tener otros planes. Ambos campamentos son transportados en el tiempo hasta el Olimpo y ahora tienen que leer su historia, pasada y futura. Pero, ¿qué planean conseguir los Destinos con esto?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de este fic pertencen a Rick Riordan._

_Los semidioses aparecen después de haber huido del campamento Júpiter._

.

.

**Leyendo Los héroes del Olimpo**

**.**

**LIBRO UNO**

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

Hades, Zeus y Poseidón se miraron, inquietos pero decididos. Los demás dioses estaban alrededor de ellos, lanzándose miradas cautelosas y otras resignadas. Estaban en la sala de los tronos, en el Olimpo, estaban a punto de realizar el juramento para no tener semidioses, y aunque parecían seguros, en el fondo, no lo estaban tanto.

Iban a empezar a hacer el juramento cuando una luz los cegó a todos. Después de unos minutos, la luz desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron un montón de semidioses repartidos en dos grupos diferentes, algunos con armaduras puestas, otros con ropa normal y otros con camisetas naranjas. Incluso había un gran perro negro.

Todos estaban desorientados, confundidos, miraron alrededor y mientras que unos abrieron los ojos al ver a los dioses, otros se centraron en el grupo contrario. Entonces, un chico rubio se adelantó y gritó:

-¡ATACAD A LOS GRIEGOS!

Y la batalla se desató. Los dos grupos lucharon el uno contra el otro, gritos de batalla resonaban en la sala, flechas salían disparadas de ambos grupos y los sonidos de las espadas y lanzas chocando se oían sobretodo. Pero los dioses notaban que un grupo únicamente se defendía, mientras que el otro grupo -el del rubio que había gritado-, atacaba fuertemente.

Los dioses, al ver tal batalla desarrollándose delante de sus narices, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, no daban crédito a lo que veían. Entonces, Zeus gritó haciendo temblar la sala.

-¡DETENEROS TODOS!

Al instante, todos se quedaron quietos. Tras unos pocos segundos, todos giraron su cabeza hacia el rey de los dioses. Lentamente, los dos grupos se separaron y volvieron a su posición inicial. El grupo del rubio, que, deducieron por el grito que dio, era romano, al reconocer a los dioses se arrodillaron delante de ellos. Algunos del grupo griego también lo hicieron, pero la gran mayoría no lo hicieron y miraban furiosos a los dioses, unos de forma más notable que otros.

Zeus los miró airadamente y algunos rodaron los ojos, como diciendo: _"Aquí viene..."_

-Arrodillaros y mostrar respeto a los dioses.

Una chica de cabello castaño que llevaba una lanza se adelantó:

-Ustedes nos han abandonado, no tenemos por qué mostrarles respeto -dijo-. No se lo merecen.

-Cuidado, niña, podría pulverizarte aquí mismo -advirtió Zeus.

-¡Pues adelante! -exclamó- ¡Mátenme! Pero antes déjenme decirles algo: ¡VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA!

Todos los dioses se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Clarisse -dijo una chica rubia sonriendo a la otra-, es en estos momento cuando me doy cuenta de que eres mi hermana.

-¿Eso es un alago, Baker?

-Sí, La Rue. Pero tómatelo como quieras. ¿A qué se siente bien soltarlo? -preguntó casualmente.

-Bastante bien. Pero es verdad -su voz se volvió dura-, por mí pueden irse a la mierda.

Esa frase hizo que Zeus ardiera de rabia, alzó su rayo maestro y apuntó a Clarisse, todos se tensaron y miraron alternativamente al dios y a la chica. Los romanos sonrieron. Pero ella se veía tranquila, aunque miraba desafiante al dios. Entonces, Zeus lanzó el rayo.

Durante un momento, humo inundó la sala, cuando se disipó, todo esperaban ver a Clarisse reducida a la nada. En lugar de eso, la rubia, Baker estaba encima de la castaña a varios metros de donde el rayo había impactado. Se levantó rápidamente y ofreció una mano a su hermana. Después, miró a Zeus.

-Si no puede soportar la verdad no veo qué lo hace tan poderoso -dijo, su voz fría y dura, produciendo escalofríos en bastantes semidioses.

El dios estaba rojo de rabia, apretaba el rayo maestro con fuerza. Cuando parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarlo de nuevo, sus hermanos Hades y Poseidón se interpusieron entre él y los semidioses. Sólo unos pocos no se sorprendieron por este hecho, porque sabían que los dos hermanos eran más calmados que Zeus.

-Cálmate, hermano -dijo Poseidón-, ya hemos tenido bastante bajas, no necesitamos dos más.

Bueno, no era el mensaje alentador que esperaban los semidioses, pero algo era algo.

-Ni siquiera saben quiénes son -dijo Hades esta vez-, podrían ser... útiles.

Los semidioses fruncieron el ceño ante esto, siempre habían sido títeres, estaban hartos de eso.

Poco a poco Zeus se calmó y se sentó en su trono, los demás dioses también lo hicieron y miraron a los dos grupos. Los romanos seguían arrodillados mientras que los griegos variaban, algunos estaba igual que los romanos, otros miraban enfadados o inexpresivos a los dioses y otro se entretenían con sus armas o hablaban entre sí. Un panorama que mosqueó un poquito a los dioses. Por suerte, fue Poseidón quien habló.

-Presentaros y decid qué hacéis aquí.

Un chico rubio se adelantó.

-¿No nos conocen? -preguntó.

-No os habíamos visto nunca -dijo Hades.

Los semidioses se miraban extrañados entre ellos, cuando el rubio iba a volver a hablar, otra luz invadió la sala y los cegó a todos. Cuando la luz se extinguió, una nota y un libro estaba delante de Zeus, éste los cogió y leyó la nota.

_A los dioses y semidioses:_

_Somos los Destinos, estamos enfadados con los dioses y pensamos que esta es la única manera de hacerles recapacitar y evitar errores._

_Los semidioses presentes vienen del futuro, han sufrido demasiado a causa del juramento que iban a hacer. Vienen de un futuro peligroso e incluso nosotros pensamos que no se lo merecen. Está en su poder cambiarlo todo._

_Les entregaremos tres libros que irán apareciendo y que giran entorno a la guerra en la que los semidioses están luchando actualmente._

_Cuando acaben los libros, nos reuniremos con ustedes. Mientras tanto, el tiempo fuera del Olimpo se ha paralizado, por lo que no habrá problemas exteriores._

_Los Destinos._

_P.D.: NO se pueden matar semidioses._

La sala se sumió en el silencio. Los dioses se miraban entre ellos valorando la situación y los romanos y los griegos se veían entre ellos, algunos compartiendo miradas asesinas contra el otro grupo.

-Bien, pues presentaros -dijo Hades.

-¿Quién te ha puesto al cargo, Hades? -preguntó Zeus mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo -respondió tajante el dios. Después, miró a los semidioses esperando.

El chico rubio fue el primero en hablar.

-Soy Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter y pretor de la Duodécima Legión -dijo. Antes de que los dioses pudieran reclamar a Zeus, el otro chico rubio romano gritó:

-¡Tú ya no eres pretor! ¡Eres un traidor a Roma!

Jason, en vez de gritar, preguntó:

-¿Y quién es, entonces?

-Yo he sido elegido pretor -dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Tú? -Baker se adelantó hasta quedar al lado de Jason y miró al romano- ¿Tú has sido elegido pretor?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

La rubia miró a los romanos como si estuvieran locos- ¿En serio? -preguntó incrédula- Mirad, os tengo respeto, sé que sois buenos luchadores pero... ¿vosotros estáis locos? -Jason iba a decirle que no era la mejor forma de hablarles, pero Baker se adelantó y siguió hablando- ¿Cómo habéis podido poner a un... a un... ¡a un ser tan irritante!? Sin ofender a los demás romanos -se apresuró a añadir.

El romano, Octavian, respiraba fuertemente y miraba a la rubia con aire ofendido. Iba a hablar cuando Poseidón le cortó.

-Callaros y presentaros.

La rubia miró a Poseidón antes de girarse completamente hacia los dioses. En ese momento, el perro negro se acercó a ella, por increíble que sonara, le sacaba una cabeza. A Hades le resultaba familiar.

-Soy Lyra Baker, hija de Ares...

-Imposible, los hijos de Ares nunca han sido rubios o de ojos azules -dijo Hermes-. Esos son más los hijos de Apolo.

-Sí, ya, es que no me habéis dejado acabar -dijo Lyra-. Soy hija de Ares, sí, pero también cuando nací fui bendecida por Apolo y actualmente, bueno, en el futuro, soy su campeona.

El dios del sol miró sorprendido a la chica que le sonrió con alegría, no parecía enfadado con él como con Zeus.

-¿Te bendecí y te convertí en mi campeona?

-Sí, pero además hay algo más sobre, eh, nuestra relación -Apolo la miró alarmado y Lyra pareció saber qué pensaba-. ¡NO! No, tranquilo, que no es lo que piensas -el dios suspiró aliviado-. Joder, podrías haberme ahorrado esa imagen mental -se quejó como si hubiera visto algo desagradable.

-Deberías hablar con más respeto a tu patrón -dijo Octavian con una pose de superioridad.

Lyra le miró aburrida.

-Le conozco desde que nací, créeme, le he visto muchas más veces que tú y siempre le he hablado así, ni siquiera él podrá hacer que eso cambie -dijo segura.

Octavian le miró entre sorprendido y furioso.

-Bueno, preséntate, ¡oh, gran pretor!, y después quédate callado y no molestes -dijo la rubia con burla.

-Espera -interrumpió Hades- El perro...

Lyra miró al gran perro negro que había a su lado.

-¡Oh, es Apolo! -contestó- En el futuro lo conocerás, bueno, me lo regalaste tú -aclaró.

-¿Te lo regalé? -preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Sip! En realidad es, uhm, mestizo, por decirlo así. Es mitad perro del infierno. Me lo regalaste cuando tenía diez años y sólo tenía unos meses, en aquel entonces era bastante más pequeño que yo -dijo divertida.

Hades parecía demasiado impresionado para decir nada. Sólo observaba como "Apolo" le daba un buen lengüetazo a Lyra que reía divertida. Los romanos se veían un poco sorprendidos, pero los griegos parecían que lo veían todos los días.

En ese momento, Octavian dio un paso hacia delante.

-Soy Octavian, pretor de la Duodécima Legión, legado de Apolo y augur del campamento Júpiter.

-Destripa-peluches, aún no me creo que tú seas el legado de Apolo, eres demasiado irritante -dijo la rubia casualmente mientras acariciaba a su perro. Octavian le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada.

Otra romana, morena y de ojos marrones, dio un paso hacia delante.

-Reyna, hija de Bellona y pretora de la Duodécima Legión.

Después, unos cuantos del grupo griego se adelantaron.

-Soy Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón -dijo una chica morena de ojos dorados.

-¡Has roto el juramento! -gritó Zeus levantándose del trono.

-¿He de recordarte al chico que se ha presentado como tu hijo? -contraatacó Hades sin moverse de su trono.

Zeus se paró, furioso.

-Hades tiene razón, hermano, así que siéntate -dijo Poseidón.

-Además -dijo el dios del Inframundo-, Hazel nació antes del juramento. Pero... -se giró hacia su hija- tú...

-Las puertas de la muerte han sido abiertas, me ayudaron a salir -dijo Hazel.

-¿Han sido abiertas?

-Sí -dijo un chico de aspecto asiático-. Y Tánatos fue capturado, por suerte, conseguimos liberarlo, fue bastante difícil derrotar a los monstruos cuando no morían.

Hades se hundió en su trono, pensativo. El futuro estaba bastante jodido, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Por cierto, soy Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte -se presentó el chico, aunque por la mueca en sus labios, no parecía muy contento.

-Yo soy Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto y usuario del fuego -incendió su brazo y algunos retrocedieron asustados. El que más lo hizo fue Frank.

-Yo soy Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita -aunque su aspecto daba a entender que no quería llamar la atención.

-Soy Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares -se presentó la castaña que antes había insultado a los dioses.

-Hija de Ares, ¿cómo no? -murmuró Zeus por lo bajo.

-Will Sorace, hijo de Apolo y protector del Oráculo de Delfos -se presentó un chico rubio que enseguida fue abrazado por Lyra fuertemente-. Ah, también soy su mejor amigo.

-¿Protector del Oráculo? -preguntó Apolo.

-Oh, es verdad, Rachel, ¿por qué no te presentas?

Una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes se colocó al lado de Will.

-Soy Rachel Daré, Oráculo de Delfos.

El dios del sol miró por unos segundo a Rachel antes de sonreír de forma radiante.

Después, dos gemelos se adelantaron, sus sonrisas traviesas les recordaron a Hermes.

-Somos Connor y Travis Stoll, hijos de Hermes -dijeron a la vez sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Yo soy Katie Gardner, hija de Démeter -se presentó una griega.

-¿Has comido...?

-Sí, mamá, he comido muchos cereales.

-Así me gusta.

-Grover Underwood, Señor de lo Salveje -se presentó el único sátiro de la sala.

-Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa -dijo una chica morena al lado de las demás cazadoras.

-¿Y Zoe? -preguntó confundida Artemisa.

-Caída en batalla, ahora está en las estrellas -sonrió Thalia tristemente. Artemisa sonrió de la misma manera.

-Espera un momento -habló Hera, se giró hacia su marido furiosa-. ¿¡Has tenido dos hijos!?

-¡Has roto el juramento! -acusó Hades también furioso.

-Bueno, técnicamente, aún no -dijo Zeus-. Además, el chico es hijo de Júpiter, por lo que...

-¡Cállate! -gritó Hera- ¡Encima ha sido con la misma mortal!

La diosa iba a atacar a los semidioses cuando Poseidón se volvió a interponer. En serio, qué buen tío.

-Hermana, cálmate -dijo el dios con voz suave-. Ahora vamos a leer los libros, después veremos qué hacemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso pareció calmar a la diosa, pero no a los hermanos que se miraron inquietos.

Hubo un silencio en el que nadie más dijo nada.

-¿Ya? -preguntó Zeus.

Los griegos se miraron entre sí.

-Chicos, ¿dónde están Percy y Annabeth? -preguntó Lyra cautelosa.

-¿No han venido? -preguntó Leo dejando de jugar con algo que nadie supo reconocer, algún invento suyo, seguramente.

-¿Por qué no habrán venido? -se preguntó Jason.

-Quizás los Destinos los traigan después -dijo Hazel.

-O quizás no.

-Bueno, si no han venido será por algo -dijo Rachel-. Lo mejor será que leamos.

Los griegos asintieron de acuerdo a Rachel y se giraron hacia los dioses que decidieron reducir su tamaño a humano. Zeus hizo aparecer varias gradas -más cómodas que las normales- para romanos y griegos y los dos grupos se sentaron separados. Excepto Lyra, que se fue a sentar al lado del trono de Apolo seguida de su perro también llamado Apolo, eso los sorprendió a todos, aunque el dios le sonrió.

Octavian al ver esto frunció el ceño y se sentó en el lado izquierdo, al contrario que Lyra. Ésta alzó una ceja.

-Tú ni siquiera eres su hija -replicó Octavian.

-Y tú eres una muy mala imitación. Eres irritante, no sé como puedes ser su legado -contestó sin alterarse.

-Yo no sé cómo puedes ser su campeona.

-Fácil, Destripa-peluches, soy genial -respondió Lyra con un leve asomo de sonrisa arrogante.

-No lo creo, eres una griega -pronunció la palabra como si fuera un insulto-. Y además, ni siquiera eres arquera.

Al instante una flecha roja pasó a milímetros de sus ojos. Octavian miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a la rubia que sonrió inocentemente, sin rastro de ningún arco o flecha.

-Hace unas horas te dije que nunca subestimaras a tus enemigos -dijo con una sonrisa divertida-, yo que tú seguiría el consejo. Por cierto, ten en cuenta que ahora estás rodeado de dioses griegos, ten cuidado.

Octavian echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sí, quizás no era su mejor idea. Después, miró al perro con desdén.

-¿Y ese perro? ¡Es un monstruo! -exclamó. En seguida el perro se levantó y gruñó de manera amenazante, clavando sus ojos negros en el romano.

-Es muy listo, ni yo sería tan suicida como para meterme con él, y eso que suicida es mi segundo nombre -comentó Lyra-. Apolo, ven aquí -el perro echó un último gruñido a Octavian antes de volver con su dueña.

Octavian le echó una mirada de muerte a la hija de Ares que le sonrió con una mezcla de sentimientos, desde la diversión hasta la amenaza mortífera.

El dios del sol, viendo que se avecinaba pelea, se levantó del trono y se sentó en el suelo, entre el romano y la griega. Octavian le miró sorprendido y Lyra le sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar a leer -dijo Apolo a su padre.

Zeus asintió y cogió el libro:

-**Los Héroes del Olimpo **-frunció el ceño-**: El héroe perdido**

* * *

**¡Hola! Soy L. Nott, seguro que ya me conocéis algunos ;)**

**Bien, este es un nuevo fic pero hay algo importante que decir. Este prólogo es una prueba de un futuro fic y me gustaría saber qué os parece. Como veis hay un personaje de mi invención llamado Lyra Baker, este personaje me lo inventé hace tiempo y básicamente -para qué mentir- soy yo :) Lyra -se dice Lira- es el primer nombre de mi link o apodo o como lo queráis llamar: Lyra Nott :)**

**Bueno, a lo que iba, agradecería que me enviarais reviews para saber qué os parece. Acepto de todo desde "¡Hey! ¡Seguiré este fic hasta el final!" hasta un "_Crucio_****" de aquellos magos escondidos entre muggles.**

**Como habréis adivinado es un fic como muchos otros, pero estos son sobre todos los libros de la saga de Los héroes del Olimpo, y la verdad, me gustaría hacerla y terminarla, aunque tarde años :)**

**Bue, eso es todo, ¡por favor, va enserio! ¡Decidme que opináis!**

**L. Nott**


	2. Chapter 2

-**Los héroes del Olimpo **-Zeus frunció el ceño-**: El héroe perdido**

-¿Los héroes del Olimpo? -preguntó Poseidón.

-Pueden que se refieran a los Siete -comentó Katie.

-Seguramente -dijo otra chica. Los semidioses y algunos dioses empezaron a comentar entre sí, hasta que Zeus llamó al silencio y todos escucharon atentos al rey de los dioses.

-**Capítulo I – Jason**

Se giraron hacia el semidioses que suspiró pesadamente, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

**Todo sucedió antes del calambrazo. Jason estaba teniendo un día horrible. Se despertó en un asiento de atrás de un autobús escolar, sin estar seguro de dónde estaba, cogido de la mano de una chica que no conocía. Esa no era la parte horrible. **

-Lo imaginábamos -comentó Leo alzando las cejas de forma sugerente. Jason guardó un resoplido.

**La chica era muy atractiva, pero él no podía averiguar ni lo que era ni lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Se levantó y se restregó los ojos, intentando pensar. **

**Una poca docena de chicos se despatarraban en los asientos que tenía delante, escuchando iPods, hablando o durmiendo. Parecían tener más o menos... ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? No recordaba su propia edad.**

-Igual que Percy... -susurró Hazel.

**Vale, eso daba miedo. **

**El autobús tomó una larga carretera plagada de baches. Por las ventanas se veía un desierto rodeado por un gran cielo azul. Jason estaba bastante seguro de que no vivía en el desierto. Intentó volver a **

**pensar... La última cosa que recordaba era... **

**La chica apretó su mano. **

—**Jason... ¿estás bien?**

-Awww, estás muy preocupada por él -dijo Afrodita mirando a su hija y a Jason que tenían las manos entrelazados. Ambos se sonrojaron sin poderlo evitar.

**Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros descoloridos, botas de senderismo y una chaqueta de snowboard. Su cabello era del color del chocolate negro y estaba cortado irregularmente, con pequeñas trenzas a los lados. No se había maquillado, como si intentase no llamar la atención, pero no funcionaba. Era realmente guapa. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color como un calidoscopio, tonos de colores marrón, azul y verde.**

-Awww, y te parece guapa aunque ella no lo intente -le guiñó un ojo a su hija-. Es un buen chico.

-¡Mamá!

**Jason soltó su mano. **

—**No, no lo estoy. **

**En la parte delantera del autobús, un profesor gritó: **

—**Muy bien, ¡escuchad, come-tartas!**

En ese momento, los semidioses se acordaron del sátiro, ¿estaría con Percy y Annabeth? Seguramente. O a lo mejor ni se había dado cuenta de que se habían ido.

**El hombre era obviamente un entrenador. Su gorra de béisbol le tapaba todo el pelo, así que solo se podían ver sus ojos. Tenía perilla y cara agria, como si hubiese comido algo mohoso. Sus musculosos brazos y pecho se apretujaron bajo su polo naranja brillante. Los pantalones de entrenamiento que llevaba eran de nailon y de un blanco impecable, como sus deportivas Nike. colgaba un silbato del cuello, y tenía un megáfono anclado a su cinturón. Habría sido un poco más intimidante de ser más alto. Era irónico que se llamase Hedge, que significaba «Potencia».**

-No, si el entrenador es potente -replicó Lyra divertida-, ¿no veis como grita: MORID, y pega con el bate o la rama o lo que sea que lleve?

Los que conocían al entrenador soltaron una risa. No, si gritar, gritaba, y sus ganas de destruir cosas eran increíbles.

— **¡Levántese, entrenador Hedge!—le gritó uno de los estudiantes cuando se levantó en dirección al pasillo. **

— **¡Lo he oído!—el entrenador escaneó con su mirada el autobús en busca del gamberro, sus ojos se detuvieron en Jason y parecieron más profundos.**

-Él sabía que no eras de aquí -comentó Thalia en voz baja.

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jason. Estaba seguro de que él entrenador sabía que él no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Lo echaría afuera preguntándole que hacía en el autobús, y Jason no tenía ni idea de que decir. Pero el entrenador Hedge apartó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.**

— **¡Llegaremos en cinco minutos! Quedaros con vuestro compañero, no perdáis vuestras hojas de trabajos. Y si alguno de vosotros, pequeños engulle-pasteles, causa cualquier problema en esta excursión, lo enviaré personalmente al campus por las malas.**

-¿Puede hablaros así? -preguntó Poseidón con el ceño fruncido.

Piper se encogió de hombros.

-Era la Escuela de Salvajería, y ya estábamos acostumbrados.

-Cuando lo haces te resulta hasta divertido -completó Lyra.

**Levantó un bate de béisbol y se puso a hacer como si fuera un golpeador en el juego. Jason miró a la chica que estaba junto a él.**

— **¿Puede hablarnos de esa manera?**

—**Siempre lo hace —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Este es el Colegio de la Salvajería, "dónde los niños son animales"—lo dijo como si fuese una broma que hubiesen compartido antes.**

—**Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de error —dijo Jason—. Se supone que yo no debería estar aquí.**

**El chico de delante suya se volvió hacía él y empezó a reírse.**

—**Sí, buena, Jason. ¡Ninguno de nosotros debería estar aquí! Yo no me escapé seis veces, Piper no robó un BMW…**

Todos los semidioses se giraron hacia Piper que se refugió en los brazos de Jason, no le gustaba llamar la atención, además, ella no había robado ese coche, había usado el hechizo oral sin darse cuenta.

-¿Robaste... un BMW? -preguntó Connor. Antes de que Piper pudiera contestar, su gemelo dijo:

-¡Genial! -ambos gemelos se acercaron a ella.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti -dijeron a la vez limpiándose una lágrima inexistente.

Piper se rió. No había robado el coche, pero los gemelos hacían la situación divertida.

-¡¿Veis?! -todos se giraron hacia Octavian que se había puesto en pie de un salto. Lyra reprimió un bufido de exasperación- ¡Son unos salvajes! ¡Roban coches y lo celebran! ¡Son unos...!

Apolo iba a intervenir, pero notó una mano en el hombro empujándole hacia abajo y vio como Lyra le sonreía. Ella iba a encargarse de Octavian.

-Hey, destripa-peluches -le llamó la rubia-, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como un anarquista? Es que pareces tú el hijo de Ares y la verdad es que me estás empezando a tocar un poquito los huevos... bueno, los ovarios -se corrigió ante la ceja alzada de Apolo.

-¡Yo no soy un anarquista! -exclamó entre enfadado e indignado- Simplemente, constato un hecho.

-Un hecho del que no tienes conocimiento -replicó-. No sabes lo que pasó, así que no tienes derecho a hablar.

-¡Sí sé lo que pasó!

-Claro, destripando peluches lo descubriste, ¿no?

Octavian se puso rojo de furia y apretó los puños.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! -gritó. El dios del sol iba a interponerse entre los dos jóvenes, pero una seña de Lyra hizo que se detuviera- ¡Yo soy pretor de la Duodécima Legión! ¡Me debes respeto, maldita griega! ¡Yo soy el legado de Apolo y el augur del campamento Júpiter! ¡Y tú, insignificante griega...!

-¿Has terminado ya? -le interrumpió Lyra. Se había apoyado en el trono del dios y había soltado un bostezo, miraba entre divertida y fastidiada al augur.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?!

-Tú te preguntas cómo te interrumpo y yo me pregunto cómo puede haber algún ser viviente en la tierra tan irritante como tú -respondió con simpleza. Los dioses y los semidioses observaban la discusión como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Me llamas irritante a mí?! ¡Yo soy un pretor!

-Ser un pretor no impide que seas irritante, y si no lo fueras no lo repetirías tanto. Además, te digo una cosa más...

-¡No necesito que una griega irrespetuosa como tú me diga qué tengo que hacer!

-Mira, lo de irrespetuosa no te lo niego, ya lo tengo asumido -sonrió divertida-, y no te iba decir qué tienes que hacer. Lo que yo iba a decirte es que ser pretor tampoco hace que no se te note la pluma.

En ese momento, todo el mundo se fijó en la postura de Octavian. Alzaba la barbilla "indignado", tenía una mano en el pecho y estaba completamente rojo, además estaba completamente tieso. Una postura más que cuestionable*. Como si estuvieran organizados, todos se empezaron a reír, excepto Zeus y Hera que "no estaban para tales tonterías".

Octavian soltó un grito indignado que hizo que las risas aumentasen y después de ver que no paraban se sentó de nuevo en su sitio sin dejar de estar tieso y mascullando cosas sin sentido.

Lyra sonrió satisfecha y se volvió a sentar de nuevo al lado de Apolo, que era uno de los que más reía junto con Hermes.

-Eso... ha estado... genial -dijo entre susurros intentando que Octavian no lo oyera, era su legado, después de todo.

-Nunca te metas conmigo -contestó la rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Después de unos minutos, Zeus pudo retomar la lectura.

— **¡Yo no robé ese coche, Leo! —dijo la chica, enojada.**

—**Oh, lo olvidé, Piper. ¿Cuál era tu historia? Le "contaste" al propietario si podías tomarlo prestado, ¿no? —miró a Jason y puso las cejas como diciendo « ¿Te lo puedes creer?».**

-¿Te lo puede creer, Travis? -preguntó Connor exagerando la voz y los movimientos. Antes de que su gemelo pudiera contestar, Piper les dio una colleja a cada uno.

-¡Ay! Eres una bruta -se quejaron.

-Y vosotros idiotas.

**Leo parecía una especie de elfo de Santa Claus latino, con pelo negro rizado, orejas puntiagudas, una cara de bebé alegre, y una sonrisa que te decía inmediatamente que aquel chico no era de fiar si estaba cerca de armas u objetos punzantes. Sus largos y ágiles dedos no paraban de moverse —tamborileaban en el asiento, echándose el pelo por detrás de las orejas, desabrochándose los botones de su chaqueta por sofocos causa de la falta de ejercicio…—. Evidentemente, o el chico era hiperactivo o había estado tomando suficiente azúcar y cafeína como para provocarle un infarto a un búfalo de agua.**

La gente se empezó a reír a carcajadas, incluso algunos romanos también rieron brevemente.

-Oh, muchas gracias, _amigo_ -farfulló Leo mientras jugueteaba con algunas tuercas y tornillos-. En serio, tú eres un tipo genial que repara un dragón metálico y crea el mejor barco de guerra de la historia, ¿y cómo te dan las gracias? Llamándote elfo latino de Santa Claus.

-Vamos, lo siento, tío -se disculpó Jason-. Acaba de despertarme y no recordaba nada, mis pensamientos no eran muy...

-Tranquilo, amigo -le interrumpió Leo-. Por esta vez te perdono, pero como vuelvas a hacerlo me encargaré de que te arrepientas -amenazó el chico señalándole con un destornillador.

Jason contuvo una carcajada.

—**De cualquier manera —dijo Leo—, espero que tengas tu hoja de trabajos, porque yo usé la mía para tirar bolitas hace unos días. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Alguien me ha vuelto a pintar en la cara?**

—**No lo sé —dijo Jason.**

**Leo le sonrió sarcástico.**

—**Claro. No soy tu mejor amigo, soy su clon malvado.**

-No, malvado, no -negó Frank-, ¿no ves que eres un elfo de Santa Claus? Como mucho eres gruñón.

El romano esquivo un destornillador entre risas.

**De nuevo se empezaron a reír mientras que Frank esquivaba a duras penas una llave inglesa que había sido lanzada en su dirección.**

— **¡Leo Valdez!—gritó el entrenador Hedge desde la delantera— ¿Hay problemas ahí atrás?**

**Leo le guiñó un ojo a Jason.**

—**Mira esto —se volvió hacia delante—. ¡Perdone, entrenador! Estaba teniendo problemas para oírle. ¿Podría usar su megáfono, por favor?**

-Aquí viene... -susurró Leo.

**El entrenador Hedge gruñó como si hubiera estado deseando tener una excusa para hacerlo. Se quitó el megáfono del cinturón y siguió dando órdenes, pero su voz parecía la de Darth Vader. Los niños se partieron de risa, el entrenador lo intentó de nuevo, pero cuando habló lo que resonó por el megáfono fue:**

—**La vaca hace múúúúúúúú.**

Tanto los griegos como los romanos y los dioses -salvo Zeus, Hera y Atenea que lo consideraban una tontería- rieron, mientras algunos felicitaban a Leo, o bien por la broma, o bien por poder modificar el megáfono sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los chicos se carcajearon recordando el momento.

— **¡Valdez!—vociferó el entrenador sin usar el megáfono. Piper se contenía la risa.**

—**Dios mío, Leo. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?**

**Leo se sacó un destornillador diminuto de la manga.**

—**Soy un chico especial.**

-Muy especial -dijeron a la vez Jason, Piper, Lyra y Will.

—**Chicos, en serio —dijo Jason inocentemente— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Piper frunció el ceño.**

—**Jason, ¿estás de broma?**

—**No, no tengo ni idea…**

—**Ah, claro que está de broma —dijo Leo—. Está intentando que me dé la vuelta para echarme crema de afeitar en la nunca, ¿a que sí?**

-Jason no hubiera hecho eso -replicó Reyna en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¡Eh, qué tenía recuerdos modificados! -se quejó Leo- No, peor, recuerdos que no existían. Creo que tengo excusa.

Reyna asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

**Jason lo miró con el semblante inexpresivo.**

—**No… Creo que va en serio —Piper trató de coger de nuevo su mano, pero él la alejó.**

La pretora sonrió involuntariamente.

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Yo no… No puedo…**

— **¡Eso es!—gritó el entrenador desde la parte delantera—. ¡La fila de atrás acaba de ofrecerse voluntaria para limpiar después de almorzar!**

**El resto de los niños vitorearon.**

—**Esto es un escándalo —murmuró Leo.**

**Pero Piper mantenía sus ojos en los de Jason, como si no pudiera decidir entre estar herida o preocupada.**

— **¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo? ¿De verdad no sabes quienes somos?**

—**Es peor que eso —Jason se encogió de hombros, imponente—, no sé quién soy.**

**El autobús se detuvo delante de un gran complejo rojo parecido a un museo, situado justo en mitad de ninguna parte. «Quizás es justo eso», pensó Jason «El Museo Nacional de Ninguna Parte». **

-Eso ha sonado un poquito dramático -indicó Thalia con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Un viento frío soplaba a través del desierto. Jason no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que llevaba puesto, pero no era lo suficientemente cálido: vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte, una camiseta morada y una cazadora negra y fina.**

—**Bueno, aquí va un cursillo intensivo para el amnésico **

-Algo me dice que no va a ser de mucha ayuda -comentó Hermes divertido.

—**dijo Leo en un tono de ayuda que le hizo a Jason pensar que no iba a ser de ayuda—: Vamos a la "Escuela de la Salvajería"—Leo hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos para esas palabras—, lo que significa que somos "chicos malos". Tu familia, o un juez, o quien fuese decidió que eras demasiado problemático, así que te mandaron a esta adorable cárcel… ¡Perdón!, a esta… "Escuela interna", en Armpit, Nevada, donde aprendes cosas útiles ¡cómo correr diez millas al día atravesando cactus o tejer margaritas a sombreros! Y como regalo especial vamos a unas excursiones en un campo "educativo" con el entrenador Hedge, quien pone orden con un bate de béisbol. ¿Te acuerdas de todo ya?**

-Bueno, para recordar no sirve una mierda, pero para resumir, sí -dijo Lyra conteniendo una carcajada que otros no se molestaron en esconder. La verdad es que la explicación había sido graciosa, si no que se lo digan a Apolo que reía a más no poder.

—**No.**

**Jason le echó un aprensivo vistazo a los otros chicos: quizá eran unos veinte, la mayoría chicas. Ninguno de ellos parecía un criminal peligroso, pero se imaginó que todos habrían sido sentenciados como delincuentes por sus colegios, y se preguntó por qué estaba con ellos.**

**Leo movió los ojos.**

— **¿Con que quieres jugar de verdad, eh? Muy bien. Los tres empezamos aquí juntos este semestre. Estamos muy unidos. Tú haces todo lo que digo, me das tu postre, me haces los deberes…**

-No sé por qué, pero creo que eso no es verdad -comentó Apolo divertido.

— **¡Leo!—saltó Piper.**

—**Vale, olvida esa última parte. Pero somos amigos. Bueno, Piper ha sido algo más que tu amiga estas últimas semanas…**

— **¡Leo, basta!—la cara de Piper se puso roja. Jason podía sentir que él también se había ruborizado. Pensó que se acordaría de haber estado saliendo con una chica como Piper si lo hubiese hecho.**

-Awwww -dijeron a la vez Afrodita y todas sus hijas.

Piper se sonrojó furiosamente al igual que Jason.

-Vamos, chicos, todo el mundo sabe que estáis juntos -dijo Leo alzando las cejas-. Además, Reina de la belleza es muy guapa.

Jason le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente: «No te acerques a ella».

—**Tiene amnesia o algo —dijo Piper—. Se lo tenemos que decir a alguien.**

**Leo sopló, mofándose.**

— **¿A quién? ¿Al entrenador Hedge? Intentará arreglarlo todo dándole a Jason golpes en la cabeza.**

-Alguien debería hablar con ese sátiro -dijo Afrodita frunciendo el ceño.

**El entrenador estaba delante del grupo, dando órdenes y soplando con su silbato para mantener a los chicos en fila, pero de vez en cuando él se volvía y le echaba un vistazo a Jason, ceñudo.**

-Él no ha sido afectado por la niebla.

—**Leo, Jason necesita ayuda —insistió Piper—. Tiene una conmoción o…**

—**Eh, Piper— uno de los otros chicos dejo atrás el grupo que estaba entrando en el museo para unirse a ellos. El chico nuevo se situó entre Jason y Piper y empujó a Leo al suelo—. No hables con estos lame-culos. ¿Eres mi compañera, recuerdas?**

-No me gusta como suena ese tío -dijo Lyra cruzándose de brazos. Jason, Leo y Piper asintieron de acuerdo.

**El chico nuevo tenía el pelo oscuro con un estilo a lo Superman, estaba bastante bronceado y los dientes tan blancos que deberían haber venido con un cartel de advertencia: «No mirar directamente a los dientes, peligro de ceguera permanente». Llevaba una camiseta de los Vaqueros de Dallas, unos pantalones vaqueros como los de las películas del Oeste y botas. Sonreía como si creyese que era el regalo de Dios para las chicas delincuentes que había por allí.**

**Jason lo odió nada más verlo.**

-Te acompaño en el sentimiento -dijeron Leo, Lyra y Will.

—**Vete, Dylan —gruñó Piper—. En ningún momento te pedí que fueras mi compañero.**

—**Ah, no seas así. ¡Este es tu día de suerte! —entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y la arrastró a la entrada del museo. Piper miró atrás sobre su hombro como llamando a emergencias.**

**Leo se levantó y se palmeó para limpiarse.**

—**Odio a ese tío—le tendió su brazo a Jason para que le acompañara, lo hizo y entonces Leo se puso a dar saltitos hacía la entrada— ¡Soy Dylan! ¡Soy muy guay! ¡Quiero salir conmigo mismo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo! ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¡Eres muy afortunada!**

Jason se llevó una mano al pecho y dijo con aire solemne:

-Leo, sigues siendo raro.

-Y tú me lo sigues diciendo muchas veces -señaló el hijo de Hefesto sonriendo.

—**Leo —dijo Jason—, eres raro.**

—**Sí, me lo dices muchas veces —sonrió Leo—. Pero si no te acuerdas de mí, eso significa que puedo volver a gastarte mis bromas antiguas. ¡Venga, vamos!**

-No sé por qué, pero creo que Leo gastando bromas es peor que los Stoll -dijo Will.

Los hermanos Stoll se miraron ofendidos.

-¡Nosotros somos mucho mejores!

-Bueeeno, es que a veces os repetís.

-¡Nunca nos hemos repetido!

-Pero vuestras bromas se parecen mucho.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -gritaron a la vez. Después, se cruzaron de brazo indignados ante las risas de los demás y se sentaron en su sitio mascullado cosas por lo bajo.

**Jason se figuró que si ese era su mejor amigo, su vida debía de estar patas arriba, pero siguió a Leo adentro del museo. **

-¡Eh!

-Lo siento, tío.

-¡Bah, no te preocupes!

-Leo, eres raro.

-Lo sé.

**Caminaron a través del edificio, parando aquí y allí para que el entrenador Hedge les diera información con su megáfono, que le volvía la voz como la de un villano y que de vez en cuando hacía agudas observaciones como «El cerdo hace oink».**

Los semidioses se rieron con gusto.

**Leo estuvo desatornillando las tuercas y los tornillos de su chaqueta limitar y empezó a colocarlos juntos, como si tuviera que tener todo el tiempo algo en las manos.**

-Eso es porque Leo es mucho más hiperactivo que nosotros -dijo Lyra-, lo que a veces es bueno. Muy bueno.

J**ason estaba demasiado distraído para prestar mucha atención a las exposiciones, pero estuvieron en cosas como del Gran Cañón y la tribu Hualapai, que estaba antes donde ahora estaba el museo.**

**Algunas chicas miraban a Piper y Dylan y soltaban risitas. Jason se figuró que esas chicas eran amigas. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros idénticos, camisas de tirantes rosas y suficiente maquillaje para una fiesta de Halloween. Una de ellas dijo:**

—**Eh, Piper, ¿no es tu tribu la que vivía aquí? ¿Serás un espíritu libre si te pones a hacer la danza de la lluvia?**

Algunos miraron a Piper con curiosidad, ¿por qué decían eso esas chicas? Los que conocían o sabían del padre de la chica miraron molestos al libro.

**Las otras se rieron. Entonces Dylan, también conocido como el compañero de Piper, sonrió. Las mangas de la cabeza de Piper ocultaron sus manos, y Jason tuvo la sensación de que había cerrado los puños.**

—**Mi padre es un cherokee —dijo—, no un hulapai. Claro que tú necesitarías bastantes células cerebrales más para entender la diferencia, Isabel.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar en la sala.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Piper! -exclamaron los gemelos Stoll.

**Isabel abrió completamente los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa, así que ahora parecía un búho con maquillaje.**

-Entonces seguro que se parece a cara de búho.

Atenea miró molesta a Poseidón.

-¡No me compares con esa ignorante, cabeza de alga!

-Pero si es la verdad, seguro que es clavadita a ti -se burló.

Atenea soltó un gruñido, pero se calló. Quería saber qué pasaba con Jason.

— **¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Y tu mami era de esa tribu? Oh, es cierto. Nunca conociste a tu madre**.

Afrodita bajó la cabeza, lo mejor para los padres de sus hijas era que ella desapareciera.

**Piper ya iba a la carga, pero antes de que pudiese empezar una lucha, el entrenador Hedge ladró:**

— **¡Suficiente por ahí atrás!, sed un buen ejemplo o sacaré a paseo el bate de béisbol.**

**El grupo empezó a moverse a la siguiente exhibición, pero las chicas seguían soltando pequeños comentarios sobre Piper.**

— **¿Está bien volver a la tierra? —preguntó una con voz dulce.**

—**Papi probablemente bebía demasiado para trabajar —dijo otra con falsa simpatía—. Por eso ella se volvió cleptómana.**

**Piper las ignoró, pero Jason estaba a punto de estallar. No se acordaba de Piper, ni tampoco quien era él mismo, pero sabía que odiaba a esas chicas.**

-Y yo también -dijeron varios por la sala.

-Se parecen a las hijas de Afrodita -masculló un hijo de Ares ganándose algunas miradas fulminantes de estas.

—**Tranquilo. A Piper no le gusta que luchemos en sus guerras. Por otro lado, si esas chicas se enterarán de la verdad sobre su padre, estarían todas arrodillándose y gritando "¡No somos dignas!". **

— **¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a su padre? **

**Leo se rió, incrédulo. **

— **¿Estás de broma? ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas que el padre de tu novia...? **

-Leo, eso ha sido un poquito cruel -dijo un hijo de Atenea, Malcom.

-¡Fue un pequeño desliz!

—**Mira, ojala pusiera, pero no me acuerdo de ella, mucho menos de su padre. **

**Leo silbó. **

—**Lo que sea. Tenemos que hablar cuando volvamos al dormitorio. **

-Pues hablar no pudimos hablar mucho -dijo Jason divertido.

-Me debes una charla nocturna.

-Hecho.

**Llegaron al final de la sala de exposiciones, donde grandes puertas de cristales daban a una terraza. **

—**Muy bien, engulle-pasteles —anunció el entrenador Hedge—, estáis a punto de ver el Gran Cañón. Intentad no romperlo. La pista de aterrizaje es capaz de soportar el peso de setenta aviones con peso de elefante, así que los que estáis con sobrepeso estaréis seguros por ahí. Cuando estéis en el borde del precipicio, si es posible no os empujéis los unos a los otros, eso me causaría papeleo extra. **

Los que habían viajado con el entrenador se miraron divertidos mientras que algunos -incluidos los dioses- fruncían el ceño.

**El entrenador abrió las puertas y caminaron hacia fuera. El Gran Cañón se extendía ante ellos, en vivo y en directo. Sobre él había una pasarela con forma de herradura de cristal, así que se podía ver a través de ella.**

-Eso no suena muy bien.

—**Tío —dijo Leo—, eso es bastante perverso. **

**Jason tenía que estar de acuerdo. A pesar de su amnesia y de la sensación de que no pertenecía a aquel lugar, no podía no estar impresionado. El cañón era más grande y más amplio de lo que se podría apreciar en una foto. Llegaron tan alto que los pájaros volaban en círculos por debajo de sus pies. Quinientos metros abajo, un río serpenteaba el suelo del cañón. Bancos de nubes de tormenta se movieron sobre ellos cuando estaban encima, sombras como caras furiosas a través del acantilado. En cualquier dirección, todo lo que Jason llegaba a ver eran barrancos rojos y grises cortando el desierto como si algún dios loco hubiera paseado por ahí un cuchillo.**

-Dionisio, ¿eso no lo hiciste tú? -preguntó Apolo pensativo.

Los semidioses miraron al dios del vino que leía -o fingía- leer una revista desinteresadamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí fuiste tú! -saltó Apolo- Ya me acuerdo, fue cuando montaste una fiesta y... -no pudo seguir porque se echó a reír fuertemente junto con algunos dioses más que reían por lo bajo.

Pero en cuanto Dionisio les dirigió una mirada fulminante, se callaron.

**Jason sintió un dolor penetrante tras sus ojos. «Dioses locos...», ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido una idea así? Se sintió como si estuviera cerca de algo importante, algo que ya debería saber. También tuvo el presentimiento de que indudablemente estaba en peligro. **

-Siempre tuviste bueno instintos -dijo Reyna. Jason le sonrió, no habían tenido un reencuentro muy normal.

— **¿Estás bien?—preguntó Leo—. ¿No irás a saltar al vacío, verdad que no? Debería haber comprado una cámara... **

-¿Jason parece estar a punto de saltar y tú piensas en tener una cámara? -preguntó Lyra un poco de forma retórica.

-Tampoco es que puedas decir mucho, rubia -contraatacó Leo-, tú siempre quieres fotografiarlo todo.

Lyra se encogió de hombros.

-Por no hablar de que también te gusta saltar desde grandes alturas.

-En mi defensa diré que es divertido -sonrió divertida.

-¿Desde cuánta altura? -preguntó Apolo curioso.

-Oh, pues...

-Parad -dijo Piper. Se callaron al instante-. Estoy segura de que eso saldrá después. Creo recordad que Annabeth y tú hablasteis de eso cuando llegamos.

-Oh, es verdad -se encogió de hombros-. Ya lo veréis.

**Jason se agarró a la baranda. Parpadeó y el dolor de detrás de sus ojos se calmó. **

—**Estoy bien —logró decir—. Solo me duele la cabeza. **

**Un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas. Un viento frío casi los arrastró hacia los lados. **

—**Esto no puede ser seguro —Leo escudriño las nubes—. Hay una tormenta justo encima de nosotros, pero el resto del cielo está limpio a nuestro alrededor. ¿Extraño, eh? **

-No si estás con Jason o Thalia -dijo Katie.

**Jason miró hacia arriba y supo que Leo llevaba razón. Un círculo de nueves se había parado sobre ellos encima de la pasarela, pero el resto del cielo en todas direcciones estaba perfectamente limpio. Jason tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. **

— **¡Muy bien, engulle-pasteles! —gritó el entrenador Hedge. Miró ceñudo la tormenta como si le molestase demasiado—. Tenemos que cortar este paseo, ¡así que al trabajo! ¡Recordad: completad las frases! **

**La tormenta retumbó, y el dolor de cabeza de Jason regresó. Sin saber porque lo hizo, buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó una moneda, un circulo de oro del tamaño de cincuenta centavos, pero más gruesa e irregular. Estampada en un lado estaba la imagen de una batalla. En el otro estaba la cara de alguien con una corona de laureles. La inscripción decía algo como "iulius".**

-Tu arma.

—**Macho, ¿eso es oro? —preguntó Leo—, ¿te he dicho ya lo muy amigos que somos?**

**Jason guardó la moneda, imaginando que él trataría de conseguirla, y porque tenía la sensación de que la necesitaría pronto. **

—**No es nada —dijo—. Solo una moneda.**

-Ya, pues menos mal que no porque si no no hubiéramos acabado demasiado bien -dijo Leo preocupando a algunos.

**Leo se encogió de hombros. Quizás su cabeza tenía que moverse más rápido que sus manos. **

—**Vamos —dijo—. A ver si te atreves a escupir al precipicio. **

-Hombres -dijeron a la vez Artemisa y las cazadoras poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**No se esforzaron mucho en la hoja de trabajo. Por una cosa, Jason estaba demasiado distraído por la tormenta y sus sentimientos contradictorios. Por otra cosa, no tenía ni idea de cómo "nombrar tres estratos sedimentarios que observase" ni "describir dos ejemplo de erosión". Leo no era de ayuda. Estaba demasiado ocupado construyendo un helicóptero con los tubos que tenía. **

—**Mira esto —arrancó el helicóptero. Jason se figuró que se caería pero los limpia- tubos lo mantuvieron más o menos sobre el cañón antes de que perdiera impulso y se precipitara al vacío.**

-¿Solías hacer cosas así? -preguntó una hermana de Leo.

-Mi madre tenía un taller, crecí construyendo cosas -respondió el castaño sonriendo nostálgico.

—**¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Jason. **

**Leo se encogió de hombros. **

—**Habría molado más si hubiera tenido algunas gomas para ponerle. **

— **¿En serio —dijo Jason— que somos amigos? **

—**La última vez que lo comprobé, sí. **

— **¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuál fue el primer día que nos conocimos? ¿Cómo nos pusimos a hablar? **

—**Fue...—Leo frunció el ceño— No me acuerdo exactamente. Tengo TDAH, tío. No puedes esperar que me acuerde de los detalles. **

—**Pero es que no te recuerdo del todo. No me acuerdo de nadie de aquí. Y si... **

—**¿Tú llevas razón y todo el mundo se equivoca?—preguntó Leo—. ¿Crees que apareciste aquí esta mañana y que todos tenemos recuerdos falsos sobre ti?**

-Amigo -dijo Jason-, a veces das miedo.

-Lo sé -sonrió-, es por eso que soy genial.

-¡Pero no más genial que yo! -gritó Lyra divertida. Su perro negro ladró como si la apoyara.

-¡Más quisieras!

Octavian bufó, pero los que le oyeron los ignoraron.

**Una vocecita en la cabeza de Jason dijo «Eso es exactamente lo que estoy pensando». Pero sonaba a locura. Todos actuaban con normalidad. Todo el mundo actuaba como si él fuera un compañero normal de clase... excepto el entrenador Hedge.**

-Es un buen sátiro.

—**Toma la hoja de trabajo —Jason le dio con la mano el papel—. Volveré. **

**Antes de que Leo pudiese protestar, Jason se encabezó a través de la pasarela. El grupo escolar tenía todo el lugar para ellos solos. Quizás era demasiado temprano para los turistas, o puede que el extraño clima los mantuviese asustados y lejos. **

**Los chicos de la Escuela de la Salvajería estaban repartidos en parejas por toda la pasarela. La mayoría estaban de broma o hablando. Uno de los chicos estaba arrojando peniques al vacío. A unos cincuenta pasos de allí, Piper estaba intentando rellenar su hoja de trabajo, pero el estúpido de su compañero Dylan la estaba molestando, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y blandiendo esa sonrisa blanca. **

Jason atrajo más a Piper hacia sí.

**Ella no paraba de empujarle, y cuando vio a Jason le dirigió una mirada como de «Estrangula a este tío por mí». Jason pasó de ella. Caminó hasta el entrenador Hedge, que estaba apoyado en su bate de béisbol, estudiando las nubes tormentosas. **

— **¿Has hecho tú eso?—le preguntó el entrenador. **

**Jason dio un paso atrás. **

— **¿Hacer qué?—había sonado como si el entrenador acabase de preguntarle si había creado la tormenta de rayos. **

-Es que es eso lo que ha preguntado -dijo Lyra.

Jason le sacó la lengua divertido. Los romanos lo miraron extrañados, antes Jason no era tan despreocupado.

**El entrenador Hedge lo miró con los ojos resplandeciéndole, con aquellos ojos oscuros brillantes bajo el ala de su gorra. **

—**No juegues conmigo, chico. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y por qué estás interfiriendo en mi trabajo? **

—**Quiere decir... ¿Que no me conoce?—dijo Jason—. ¿Qué no soy uno de sus estudiantes? **

—**No te había visto hasta hoy —resopló el entrenador. **

**Jason estaba tan aliviado que casi quiso llorar. Por lo menos no estaba loco. No estaba en el lugar correcto. **

-No, porque él es romano -dijo uno de ellos.

—**Mire, señor, no sé cómo he llegado aquí. Tan solo me desperté en el autobús escolar. Todo lo que sé es que se supone que yo no debería estar aquí. **

—**Eso es cierto —pronunció la voz de Hedge con un soplo brusco, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto—. Tienes algo especial con la Niebla, chico, si puedes hacer creer a todas estas personas que te conocen, pero no puedes conmigo. He estado oliendo a monstruo estos días. Sé que tenemos un infiltrado, pero no hueles como un monstruo. Hueles como un mestizo. Así que... ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? **

-Por una parte, esa sensación de no saber quién era resultaba muy molesta y desesperante -dijo Jason-, pero por otra parte estoy contento -se acercó al oído de Piper-. Si no hubiera sido así no te hubiera conocido.

Piper se sonrojó furiosamente y Afrodita parecía a punto de saltar de su trono.

**La mayoría de las cosas que el entrenador había dicho no tenían sentido, pero Jason decidió contestar honestamente. **

—**No sé quién soy. No tengo ningún recuerdo. Tiene que ayudarme. **

**El entrenador Hedge estudió su cara como si estuviera tratando de leer los pensamientos de Jason. **

—**Bien —murmuró Hedge—. Estás siendo sincero. **

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamó Piper- Jason no mentiría con algo así.

Su novio le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Algo pequeño pero que despertó expectación en los campistas, sobretodo en los griegos que silbaban y hacían observaciones ridículas.

— **¡Por supuesto que lo estoy siendo! ¿Y qué es todo eso sobre monstruos y mestizos? ¿Es lenguaje codificado o algo así? **

**Hedge entrecerró los ojos. Una parte de Jason se pregunto si el hombre estaba loco. Pero la otra parte era más lista. **

—**Mira, chico —dijo Hedge—. No sé quién eres. Acabo de saber que eres, y eso significa problemas. Ahora tengo que protegeros a tres de vosotros en vez de dos. ¿Eres el paquete especial? ¿Es eso? **

— **¿De qué habla? **

**Hedge miró a la tormenta. Las nubes se estaban volviendo más gruesas y oscuras, cerniéndose sobre toda la pasarela. **

—**Esta mañana —dijo Hedge—. Recibí un mensaje del campamento. Dicen que van a mandar a un equipo de extracción. Vienen para recoger un paquete especial, pero no me dieron detalles. Deja que piense... Bien. Los dos que estoy viendo son bastante poderosos, más que la mayoría. Sé que están siendo acechados. Puedo oler a monstruo en el grupo. Supongo que por eso el campamento ha querido recogerlos de pronto, pero de pronto tú apareces de la nada. Así que, ¿eres el paquete especial?**

**El dolor tras los ojos de Jason se volvió peor que nunca. Mestizos. Campamento. Monstruos. Continuaba sin saber de que estaba hablando Hedge, pero las palabras le habían provocado un enfriamiento cerebral masivo, como si su mente estuviera intentando a acceder a información que debía de estar allí pero no lo estaba. **

-Su mente quiere recordar pero no puede -observó Atenea

**Tropezó, y el entrenador Hedge lo agarró. Por un momento, las manos del entrenador parecieron de acero. **

—**Guau, quieto ahí, engulle-tartas. ¿Dices que no tienes ningún recuerdo, eh? Bien. Solo tengo que vigilarte hasta que el equipo llegue. Haremos lo que diga el director. **

— **¿Qué director? —dijo Jason— ¿Qué campamento?**

-Oh, no te preocupes, sólo es un dios con mala leche...

-... que dirige el campamento Mestizo, que está lleno de semidioses que podría clavarte una espada en el pecho.

-Nada preocupante -dijeron los gemelos Travis y Connor causando algunas risas.

—**Solo siéntete bien. Los refuerzos deben de llegar pronto. Espero que no pase nada antes...**

-No, no, no -negaron Apolo y Hermes a la vez-, nunca debes decir eso.

-Si no, pasará -terminó Apolo.

**Una luz chocó sobre sus cabezas. El viento les sopló con ganas. Las hojas de trabajo volaron al Gran Cañón, y el puente entero se estremeció. Los chicos gritaron, tropezándose y agarrándose al suelo.**

-¿Veis?

—**Tenía que haber dicho algo —murmuró Hedge. Y rugió a través de su megáfono— : ¡Todos aquí dentro! ¡La vaca hace múúú! ¡Fuera de la pasarela! **

— **¡Pensé que dijo que esta cosa era segura! —gritó Jason para que se le oyese más que al viento. **

—**Bajo circunstancias normales —agregó Hedge—, que no son estas. ¡Vamos! **

Zeus cerró el libro mientras decía que el capítulo se había terminado.

-Entonces -habló Reyna, todos se giraron hacia ella-, despertaste sin saber nada, ¿verdad? -Jason asintió- Eso fue lo mismo que le ocurrió a Percy.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Grover preocupado.

Reyna le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero contestó:

-Está bien, no os preocupéis -sonrió-. Ayer volvieron de derrotar a un gigante junto con Frank y Hazel.

Todos miraron asombrados a Hazel y Frank que se sonrojaron un poco.

-B-bueno, no adelantemos acontecimientos -dijo Hazel.

-Sí, seguro que saldrá más adelante o en el próximo libro -acompañó Frank.

Los demás asintieron y miraron a los dioses para que siguieran leyendo, querían saber qué sucedía. Atenea fue la siguiente que cogió el libro.

-**Capítulo II – Jason**

**.**

***_No tengo nada en contra de los gays._**

_**.**_

**¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado los dos primeros caps :)**

**Bueno, será mejor que conteste a los reviews:**

**Bien, sobre lo del Oráculo, perdonad, me he equivocado, pero ya lo he corregido. Nico, como veis no ha aparecido, pero es que este fic se sitúa después de que Leo fuera poseído en Roma, por lo que acaban de salir corriendo de allí y en teoría, Nico está desaparecido, perdido por ahí, ¿ok?**

**Sobre Lyra, evidentemente, llamará un poco la atención, pero como es la segunda saga y se mezcla con los romanos y eso, tampoco lo hará tanto -para aquellos a los que les moleste-. De todos modos, es un personaje especial, por lo que sí atraerá la atención (no tanto como Percy los problemas, pero bueno ;) )**

**Bueno, esto es todo, ¡hasta pronto!**

**L. Nott**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AVISO_**

De acuerdo, seguiré esta saga porque hay menos -casi ninguna en español-, pero hay ciertos aspectos que habéis malinterpretado varias cosas:

1- Percy NO va a aparecer, o al menos, no tengo planes de que aparezca por ahora. Nico, por el contrario, si lo hará, pero más adelante. Annabeth, todavía no lo sé.

2- Lyra no es una Mary Sue, lo digo ya, puede parecerlo, pero no, de todos modos, ¡sólo llevo dos capítulos! Tiene defectos, ya lo veréis, aunque sí, es ruidosa, ¿para qué negarlo? Le gusta llamar la atención y su hiperactividad no ayuda mucho. Además, -aquí, entre nos-, su comportamiento hacia Octavian no va a cambiar, y va a contraatacar a todo lo que diga, o casi todo. Pero ya veréis más adelante. (Gracias, Luli-Potter :) )

A parte, aviso: no tengo fecha de actualización.

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡hasta pronto!

**L. Nott :)**


End file.
